


Smashing Time

by Axelex12



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, She-Hulk, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Lust, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Rick Jones / Jennifer Walters Smut AU
Relationships: Rick Jones/Jennifer Walters
Kudos: 3





	Smashing Time

"Honey, I'm home!" Rick Jones entered the bedroom, grinning at the lovely vision that was sprawled on his bed.

She-Hulk, the emerald amazon, was lying on the bed, in the nude and smiling at him. "My boys are here~" She purred as she eyed Rick's erection poking through his pants. "Well? I know you want to get yourself comfy, babe. So drop those clothes and hop onto bed."

The brown-haired man began to disrobe in front of an eager She-Hulk, and strode towards the bed and climbed on top of her. "What position do you want, greenie?"

"You. On top." Jennifer grabbed her boyfriend's ass lecherously and gave it a squeeze. "My stupid, sexy stud."

Rick knew she would never hurt him during sex, despite her great strength. And he was grateful for it. "Your wish is my command." He then grabbed her thighs and aimed his cock at her green pussy. "I can't wait to make you scream my name."

"Me too, lover." The green amazon giggled as she felt him rub his cock against her pussy lips and her clit. "Ooh! Oh, baby!"

"You like that?" Rick smiled cheekily at She-Hulk. "You like being teased?"

Jennifer pouted as her boyfriend kept rubbing his dick onto her nub teasingly. "Ohh...! Rick Jones, you stop that and stick your bad boy in me right this instant!" She mock-ordered.

"As you command..." Rick then slid his cock deep into She-Hulk's cunt, all the way to the hilt. "Oof, that's a good fit!"

Jennifer moaned as she felt Rick pound his schlong in her, his balls slapping against her ass. She shot him a lusty smile, her tongue brushing against her lips. "Goodness, Mr. Jones, you certainly know how to treat a girl."

Rick grunted as he thrust hard into his girlfriend, feeling her walls surround his cock. "I aim to please!" He then groaned as Jennifer groped his ass once again. "God, Jen, you perv."

"Can I help it if you have a nice ass?" The green woman chuckled, squeezing his buttocks a bit more firmly, before moving her hand away. "If it makes you feel any better, you can grab my ass, or even my tits."

"If you say so," Rick slid his hands down and groped Jennifer's buttcheeks underneath. "Firm and spongy as ever." He let out a grunt as his cock began to pulse inside of the emerald amazon's pussy. "Fuck, gonna come!"

"You damn well better! I don't want you getting me dirty with your cum!" Jennifer sniffed and gripped the sheets around her as she let out a moan, feeling her lover shoot his load deep inside her green womb. "...Ooh, that was a good one."

"...Yeah, that it was." Rick began to pull out of Jennifer, but she pulled him close to her. "Hey!"

"Not just yet, Rickie." She-Hulk purred softly, a warm smile on her face. "Just a little bit longer..."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
